


Rule Breaking; Sort of

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, remote vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: About the time Mulder got Scully to wear a remote vibrator to work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a prompt I came by on tumblr and thought it might be fun to write, so please enjoy.
> 
> I had originally posted this a couple of weeks ago, but since then, @wtfmulder (thanks <3) helped me improve the fic, so yeah, I hope you enjoy

Scully arrives at the headquarters that morning feeling slightly uncomfortable, naked. She is wearing underwear that is almost nonexistent a gift that Mulder had given her the night before. He’d explicitly told her that he wanted her to wear it to work. Since he’d given her the panties, she’s used up most of her free and not so free time creating many theories as to why Mulder wants her to wear those to work. The one she finds most plausible is that he wants to feel like the only one who knows what she is wearing underneath her work clothes.

Therefore, with the sole purpose of teasing him, she chooses one of her tightest pencil skirts and wears thigh highs. She looks at her reflection on the elevator mirror, and decides she looks good. Her heels click on the stone floor and she can’t help but feel slightly nervous. Scully licks her lips and enters the small office they share.

Mulder is already there. As she walks towards her desk, she feels his eyes roaming up and down her body, taking in every last detail of her. His eyes roam her body, savoring the sight, she knows his eyes are locked on her ass, she can feel it. She walks swaying her hips a little bit more than normal, she wants to tease him until he can no longer take it.

“Good morning, Scully.” A small smile passes his lips. He can’t seem to take his eyes off of her.

“Good morning, Mulder,” She smiles back at him and places her stuff on the table. “Everything ready for the meeting with Skinner at two?”

While standing, Scully checks the files they have to go over. She knows she should have closed one more button of her shirt, but she hasn’t and as she leans on the desk, she can feel Mulder’s eyes on her cleavage. 

“Yup.” He shifts on the chair and takes his feet off the table.

“You double checked?” She asks as she places a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes, I did.” He smiles at her, “But, let me guess. You’ll check it one last time, won’t you, Scully?”

As an answer, she just rolls her eyes at him; he knows her way too well. She takes a pencil and opens the file, ready to make changes if she has to.

“So, Scully, tell me,” she could hear the smirk on his voice, “Are you wearing my gift today like I told you to?”

“I don’t know, Mulder,” She replies, looking up for a second, “I guess you’ll have to wait until the end of the day to find out, won’t you?”

“Oh…” He stands and walks towards her, he sits on her table, “Will I, Scully?”

Scully stands so she can see eye to eye with him. She has to admit it that it’s slightly humiliating that he has to sit on the table so she can do that, but chooses to ignore the thought.

“Yes, Mulder, you’ll have to.” She can feel herself becoming aroused already by the proximity. He is so close that she can feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and smell his scent, damn, she loves his scent.  “Or do I have to remind you of the no sex at work policy that we have?”

She watches with interest, raising her eyebrow as Mulder places one of his hands inside the pocket of his pants. Scully hears the flick of a switch, and it takes her only a second to realize what is happening as her panties begin to vibrate, stimulating her clit directly.

“Jesus, Mulder, what is this thing?” She says, slightly out of breath. The bullet vibrator inside the panties is very powerful.  The vibrations emanate from her core and send waves of pleasure through her body relentlessly. Her nipples harden under her shirt and she bites her lip, trying to contain the sounds that threaten to escape her mouth.

“I’m glad to see you’ve followed my instructions. And, as to the ‘no sex thing’ this isn’t exactly sex, is it? I don’t think it counts.” He smiles as he takes the remote controller out of his pocket and turns the wheel that control the intensity of the vibrations, making them stronger. 

“Mulder, stop that.” She moans. All she wants is to give into the pleasure, but she tries to fight the urge. She feels like her pride is at stake here.

“You want me to stop, Scully?” He asks in a husky voice and increases the intensity of the vibrations, she moans in response. She can’t think straight anymore; her body wants him to keep going but her mind screams at her, saying that Mulder should switch it off. “Well, I’ll stop, then.”

With the flick of a switch, he turns off the vibrator.

“No…” Scully begs, she was so close, “Please, Mulder, I’m so close, don’t stop,  _ please.” _

“Well, if you insist…” He trails off and turns it back on.

Her legs are weak, and she has to search for support by leaning against the nearest wall. She tries to suppress the sound of her moans, but the closer she gets, the harder it is. She can see that Mulder has that a dark look in his eyes, it's a look that she knows and loves. He knows he has full control over Scully and her orgasm and the visible bulge on his pants tells her that he is enjoying it a lot.

Scully gives up on trying to hold back and orgasms, completely surrendering control. She feels like her mind is going to melt, she hates to admit it, but she feels so turned on by the whole situation.

Mulder switches off the vibrator and as she comes down from the high, he kisses her softly.

As she comes down from the orgasm, Scully tries to recompose herself. Her face is flushed and she's panting. She smooths out her skirt with quick movements and keeps running her hand through her hair in an attempt to make it look a little less messy. She scoots back to her chair.

“So, tell me, Scully,” Mulder says as he walks towards his desk, “How did you like the surprise?”

Scully only shoots him a dirty look in response.

“I knew you’d  _ love  _ it.” Mulder places his feet on the desk again and pulls out some magazine about aliens. The cover says something about a strange humanoid fish creature from the Amazon, “Well, depending on how well you do in the meeting today, I just might think of giving you another orgasm.”

“Jesus Christ, Mulder, you’re not thinking of using that on me during the meeting, are you?” Scully asks him in exasperation. She knows she shouldn't be feeling  _ that  _ excited about it, but then, what can she say? Scully knows she's always been attracted to things that are prohibited, it's way more fun that way.

“We’ll see how well you perform under pressure.” He smiles at her and resumes his reading.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people asked for a second chapter, so you got one. I hope this is good since its been a long time since I last wrote smut.  
> Don't forget to review, constructive criticism is always welcome :))
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“Please, Mulder, will you just let me come,_ please _.” She begged_

_“Maybe after the meeting, Scully.” He smiled, “It all depends on how well you do.”_

Dana Scully is in shambles as she and Mulder leave for the meeting with Skinner, her legs tremble as she walks down the hallways of the bureau. Mulder had been turning the vibrator on and off, not letting her come once over the two hours that preceded the meeting. He called it “training”. She called it torture.

Scully has never been more aroused before, the simple touch of his hand on the small of her back as they enter the room is enough to burn through her skin, she craves Mulder’s touch and every second that passes drives her crazy. The only thing on her mind is getting that meeting over with as soon as possible.

They entered the room where Skinner and two other men already waited for them, one of them tall and fat, clearly wearing a wig and the other seemed rather young and with a small frame.

“Agents,” Skinner acknowledges their presence with a small nod, “Please, sit.”

Scully walks towards one of the chairs and Mulder sits right next to her.

“Well, since all of us are here, I believe we should commence the meeting.” The younger one says, “My name is Isaac, this is Jeffrey, we are from the VCS.”

“Pleasure to meet you, agents.” Mulder answers with a hint of irony in his voice, which earns him a dirty look from Scully.

“Yes, how can we be of assistance?” Scully asks.

“See,” Jeffrey clears his throat, “We are currently looking for a killer, a serial killer, and, since you agents are some of the best at profiling around here, we thought we might ask for your help.”

“So, you seem to have exhausted all of your other options.” Mulder grins. Scully kicks him lightly on the chin, reprehending him for his words. He doesn’t look at her, simply putting his hand inside the pocket of his pants and flicking the switch.

Scully lets out a small gasp and bites her lip to prevent any other sounds from coming out. She can already feel the vibrations and waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Luckily, none other than Mulder seemed to notice her reaction.

 “No, Agent Mulder, since you have worked with the VCS previously and successfully, we simply thought to offer the opportunity again.” Jeffrey sighs, clearly annoyed.

            Scully shifts on the chair and the vibrator hits an especially sensitive spot, making her let out a small moan.

 “Agent Scully, is everything alright?” Isaac asks.

“Yes, yes,” Her voice trembles a little, she can feel herself become flustered from the embarrassment, “Everything’s fine, thank you.”

Mulder looks at her and smiles, “Are you sure, Agent Scully? You look a little red. Is the room too hot? Want me to open a window for you? Maybe a glass of water?”

“No, thank you, Agent Mulder.” Scully has to find the strength within her to not slap that grin out of his face that instant, “I’ll be sure to let you know if I need anything.”

Mulder gives her a small nod and spins on his chair, so he is facing the members of the VCS, she feels the vibrations increase. It becomes gradually hard to focus on what’s being said in the conversation, she can only pick up a few words here and there, “Murders… Dark haired… Cruel…”

Scully shifts on the chair slightly uncomfortable, she can feel the leather beneath her wet and she keeps sliding forward, constantly having to adjust her position. The fidgeting keeps changing the spot of the stimulation and it makes it harder for her to pay attention with every move she makes.

She feels herself close and Mulder realizes it as well, because he turns the vibrator off and Scully finds she can breathe easily again. Though the situation arouses her beyond imagination, she would hate to make a fool of herself in front of everyone.  Now, all she wants is for the meeting to be over as soon as possible so that Mulder can lock the basement door, so he can bend her over the table and fuck her until she can no longer think straight. Well, it’s not like she can think straight right now anyways.

“Well, these are the details of the case, the pictures are all inside this folder. I’d appreciate it if you could have a look at the autopsy reports and, maybe, tell us what you think,” Isaac says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, “With your help we’ll most definitely catch the killer.”

“Of course, we’ll be happy to help you catch them.” Scully replies.

“Will that be all, agents?” Mulder asks.

“Yes, that’s all.” Jeffrey answers.

“Very well, then.” Skinner stands, followed by both VCS agents, “Thank you for your time, agents.”

Scully just nods, her main concern at the moment is finding a way to leave without anyone noticing the wet mark on the leather of the chair. Both the VCS agents stand and leave the room after giving a small nod at Mulder and Scully. More relaxed, Scully feels more at ease to stand and sprints off the room before Skinner has time to notice anything is out of place.

“How did you like it, Scully?” Mulder asks when they find themselves alone in the elevator.

“It was awful, Mulder.” Scully shoots him a dirty look. She refuses to admit to him how much she actually enjoyed it, “But I like better the idea of you bending me over the desk and fucking me as soon as we get to the basement.”

“Fuck, Scully.” His voice is now an octave deeper, she can tell he enjoyed the idea quite a lot.

Finally, there is the much awaited ding announcing their arrival. They rush into the room and Mulder locks the door behind him. Scully waits for him sitting on the table, her legs slightly open, so he can see just a little of her underwear. He walks towards her decidedly and presses his mouth against hers. Scully parts her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, her fingers threaded in his hair and his hands grip her hips tightly.

Scully’s hands travel down his body until she is cupping his erection. Mulder hisses audibly under her touch and the sound sends another gush of wetness to her core. His hands slide down slowly until he touches her wet cunt, his finger slides under the elastic of the panties and he takes them off of her, throwing them carelessly on the floor. He runs a finger along her opening before dipping two of his fingers inside of her.

“God, Scully, you’re so wet.” He groans.

Mulder moves his finger in and out of her folds, curling them ever so often so to hit her g-spot precisely. Scully moans loudly, she is already overly sensitive from all the stimulation from earlier and now she feels like she is about to come under the lightest of his touches.

Mulder stops for a second – which earns him a groan of dissatisfaction – and  kneels before her so he can use tongue as well as his fingers and she finds herself completely out of breath, she is melting under his touch and she can feel her orgasm close. With only a few more leaps of his tongue, Mulder has Scully moaning breathlessly on the table and he rides her orgasm with her, prolonging it as much as he can.

“Mulder,” She moans his name as she gets down from the table, “Fuck me. Now.”

She undoes his belt and opens his pants, dropping the to the floor as well as his underwear, freeing his erection. Scully touches it and strokes it lightly, the pre-cum dripping on her hand. She looks up and sees Mulder has a hungry look on his eyes as he moves closer to her.

With a firm grip on her hair, he pulls her face closer to his and commands in a low voice, “Turn around.”

Scully bends over the table and hitches her skirt up, exposing herself to him. She feels Mulder coating himself with her juices and finally, with a single stroke he buries himself into her. She lets out a loud moan and, finally, he starts moving. He moves slowly, at first, but quickly increases the pace. Scully angles her hips a little so that Mulder hits her g-spot with every stroke.

Small moans of pleasure leave her lips as he thrusts into her. Scully feels like she is about to lose her mind, she can feel another orgasm building and reaches down so she can circle her clit.

“Fuck.” She moans, still not completely satisfied, “Harder, please, Mulder.”

Mulder bites his bottom lip and grips her hips tighter. She is sure there are going to be imprints of his fingers marking her skin the next day, but she couldn’t care less at that moment. Scully has surrendered to pleasure completely as her whole body seems to explode in another orgasm.

“God, Scully.” Mulder groans at the feeling of her walls clenching hard around him. His paces increases, but he doesn’t last much longer, spilling into her just moments after her orgasm.

For a moment, they just stand there, panting. Mulder slides out of her and Scully lets out a small moan before standing straight. She turns around and places a small kiss on his lips before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

Mulder is smiling when she comes back, “See, it wasn’t such a bad idea, was it?”

“No, Mulder, it was a _really_ bad idea.” Scully laughs. Those were the best kind of ideas.


End file.
